It 2
by Deadwriet
Summary: 30 years have passed since Pennywise was killed, but now a small town in Massachusetts is facing with children disappearing every day. Is Pennywise the Clown back or is it a copy cat killer continuing the work of a dead clown?
1. Summary

Summary

1987, that was when It was killed. Five friends killed It out of vengeance and to protect other kids from dying. Now, 33 years have passed and strange things have been happening in Westminster, Ma. Did the spirit of Pennywise the Clown find a new home or is it a copy cat killer?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do own the Stephen King "It" book.

Chapter 1: The first death

It was a bright sunny day, the birds chirping their relaxing song, the kids playing football, and the dogs barking. Westminster never had a calm day like today, always dealing with rain storms or snow storms.

A group of kids were getting ready to play kickball, lining up in a line to be picked. After ten of the kids were picked, two waited. One of the two was Anthony, a seven year old boy that enjoyed sports more than anything, finding it fun to chase after his friends. The other one was Eric, a ten year old kid that also enjoyed sports, but was more competitive than the rest. After both were picked, the teams got ready to play. Anthony's team was the first to kick, each kid smiling and cheering on their team mates.

Eric smirked, hearing the cheering as he stood in the outfield, waiting for the ball to be kicked. His fingers drummed against his knees as he waited. Then he heard the thud of the ball being kicked and he got ready to catch it. The ball zoomed over his head and into the woods, the kids yelling at him to get it. He entered the woods and looked around for the ball, hoping to find it to continue the game.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked, causing Eric to turn around and look at the face of a clown.

"Why does it concern you, you freak?" Eric snapped, looking at how ugly the clown's white and red make up was. God, he wanted to puke all over the clown.

"Well, I'm just wondering. I mean, kids don't walk into the woods unless their looking for something."

"You do have a point…"

"Well then, why don't you tell old Pennywise what you're looking for and maybe I can help." The clown replied with a smile.

"I'm looking for a red ball, have you seen it?" Eric asked, lowering his guard, thinking he could trust the clown.

"Oh, I've seen something red alright, but it wasn't a ball."

"What do-" Eric stopped when he felt the grip of the clown's hand on his arm, screaming as he saw the clown's face transform into something out of a horror movie.

The clown chuckled madly and demonically, filling the still air with such a horrible sound. "I've seen something red, all right. I've seen your HEART beating in my hand while I feast upon your flesh!" The clown screamed, slamming one hand into Eric's chest and ripping out the young boy's heart. Eric gasped, took in one more breath, and died while the clown feed off of him. The last thing he felt was the pain of his heart being ripped out by something sharp, then the world went black…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The search

"It has been five days since Westminster local, Eric, was reported missing. Those who saw him last said that he went into the woods, looking for a ball, only to be never seen again. In other ne-"Turning off the TV, Ben sat down on the sofa and rubbed his forehead, sighing softly. He knew that something was happening, he had the feeling it was something during his childhood coming back to haunt him. He was only five when he learned about what was haunting Derry, Maine. He thought it was only a folk's tale until he saw it himself.

Beverly walked into the room and looked at Ben, seeing her husband's look as she sighed. "What's wrong, Ben? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said jokingly, but it didn't make Ben smile.

"Beverly… It is back… It took a kid… I can feel it…" Ben said, looking up at his wife with his blue eyes. "And don't tell me we truly killed it… It can still be alive for all we know…"

Beverly shook her head, sighing heavily as she sat down next to her husband, bringing him into her arms. "Its okay, Ben. We'll destroy it again, just the two of us…"

"No, it's not possible… we are already too old… we need to find new kids and train them…"

"Well then, who should we train?"

"The kids who saw Eric last…"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Josh meets Pennywise

The sight of falling leaves calmed Josh as he relaxed outside in his back yard, hands behind his head. He wore a black shirt with the members of Slipknot, and on the back were the words "R.I.P Paul Gray". His blue eyes scanned the sky as he hummed softly to himself, his foot tapping in the air. A smile was on his face, waiting for his mother to call him inside. Today was his tenth birthday and he was surprised to hear that his parents got him something special.

"Josh, dear, time to come inside." His mother called out to him. Getting up, Josh made his way inside, hands sliding into his pockets.

The house was a Victorian house with a few gargoyles guarding the outside steps. Black shutters were nailed outside, adding the extra gothic touch the house needed. Two towers came out of each side of the house, each one a bedroom for Josh and his parents. His room had a king sized bed, a brown dresser, and a walk in closet. His parents had the same thing, except for a plasma TV they had, which they said that they'll tell Josh what they used it for on his fifteenth birthday.

Entering the kitchen, Josh stopped and looked around, a bit of confusion on his face.

"Mom?" He asked, looking around the kitchen, wondering where his mother went. After five minutes of looking around, he stopped and sighed. "That better not be my mind playing tricks on me… that would suck."

While Josh was looking around, something in the shadows moved a bit, a smile appearing on a hidden face. 'Finally, fresh meat,' Pennywise thought, wanting to chuckle but holding it back. 'At least my stomach will be filled up for a change instead of me starving to death.'

Sitting down in the living room, Josh removed his shoes and set them down next to him. His eyes looked around once more before stopping on the ground. Right in the middle of the room was a trail of blood, leading towards the stairs and then to one of the towers.

'Please, don't tell me we have a killer in the house.' He thought to himself as he followed the trial of blood, wondering where the blood came from. Upon entering his parent's room, he stopped and looked at the bed in horror. His parents or what remained of them, where each laid down neatly on the bed, holding each other in a loving embrace. Stepping back into the hallway, Josh turned around and bolted down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom step, he bumped into a large figure and fell back onto the stairs. His eyes looked up at the figure in front of him and his mind couldn't register what was in front of him. Standing at a good six ft. height was none other than Pennywise, a smile on the clown's face, blood dripping from its mouth.

"Hello Joshy my boy, how are you?" Pennywise asked as he licked his fingers, cleaning off the rest of the blood from the boy's parents. To Pennywise, they weren't filling, mostly a snack before he got to eat another little kid. Hearing the kid not answer, the clown laughed like a thousand screams from the pit of Hell before reaching behind his back and pulling out a balloon.

"Want a balloon, Joshy boy?" The clown asked, which made Josh snap back into reality and run back up the stairs as fast as he can. He nearly tripped five times, but never turned around since he had the feeling the clown was right behind him, its mouth opening, ready to engulf him and eat him until he was nothing more than bones.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, he turned around and noticed that the clown was gone. His whole body was shaking, his mind weak as he sat down, pulling his legs to his chest. "What… was that thing?" He asked to himself as he shook his head before going back downstairs.

After calling the police, Josh went outside and sat down alone. He felt the haunted feeling of the house staring down at him and he accepted it, allowed the feeling to calm him while also frighten him. He didn't know what to do now except leave with the police and tell them what he saw. Then, he would return home and sleep until the school day begins.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gibbs sighed as he watched the media leave of a recent crime scene, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee. Every time one of these children murders came up, the media always flocked to it like birds. There was never a break for him and his team, but something was odd about this case. There was little evidence but at the same time, a lot.

"Gibbs, I found something," Ducky said, turning over the dead girl's body. On the girl's side was a piece of white thread with a single red stain on it. Placing it inside of an evidence bag, Ducky stood up and walked towards Gibbs, looking around. "Gibbs… something is odd about this case… it feels odd being 5,000 miles away from headquarters…" Gibbs sighed, shaking his head once more as he looked at the person who grew working with. "Well, hopefully this case ends soon… I think this place doesn't have a killer but just wanted to see us work."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Seeing IT again

"This just in, a body has been found at the nearby Jincent's store and police are already looking for the so proclaimed 'kid killer.'"

Josh blinked, hearing the news as he sat on his aunt's couch, watching the news. This 'kid killer' must have be the person that took Eric away that day. It was probably a week since he saw the clown that tried to kill him. Sighing to himself, he pulled a leg to his chest as his eyes closed, thinking to himself. His aunt walked out and placed a plate of ribs down before leaving the room. Seeing the ribs, he sighed softly before picking one up and eating it slowly. It tasted good to his tongue, a smile on his face as he changed the channel. Each channel had the same news report as he blinked before seeing the clown's head appear in the middle of the screen.

"This just in, another dead body has been found," mimicked the clown as It smiled, It's razor sharp fangs showing. "Police have found no evidence and soon, you'd be dead to." The clown's hands reached out of the screen, making Josh shoot right up and run towards his bedroom. Slamming his door, he sat down and pulled his legs to his chest, rocking back and forth as he muttered to himself before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Abby meets IT

Working in the lab, Abby hummed softly to herself, twirling around to the music she was listening to. She was clearly happy, glad to get a case that was more challenging than the other ones in the past. Hell, it was more interesting then she thought. Everything was there and not there at the same time.

"What do you have for me, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked in, looking at Abby. Hell, whenever Gibbs came in, Abby always had something that she could tell him about.

"Well, I'm running the string through process, trying to figure out what it came from. As for the balloon we found, it just popped before I can do anything to it." Abby said as she turned towards the computer, the process for the string finishing just in time. "Um… Gibbs, nothing came up for the string."

"What do you mean nothing came up for it?"

"That's what I mean… it doesn't have anything traceable on it… it's like it came out of the air." Abby said as she turned around to face Gibbs, who handed her a gallon of Caf-Pow, which made her smile as she took it. "Thanks Gibbs."

"No problem, Ab. Now, I need you out on the field with the rest of the time." Gibbs said, turning around and leaving the room.

Smiling even more, Abby quickly gathered her stuff and walked towards the entrance to the lab before stopping. She had the feeling someone was watching the back of her, so she slowly turned around to come face to face with the pitch black eyes of IT.

"Ah, NCIS actually decided to come and try to capture me," Pennywise said as he chuckled, dancing around in happiness. "Well, too bad you won't be able to. I am nothing nether of you can touch, and I'll start destroying NCIS by getting rid of you when you try to help out." Walking towards Abby, IT smiled even more and touched her cheek, which made Abby shiver softly before blinking, seeing nothing there.

"Wow… maybe I need to take a break from the Caf-Pow…" Abby said as she went outside, touching her cheek. When she left the room, a deep, menacing chuckle filled the still air, showing that Pennywise was ready to kill more kids and get rid of NCIS after waiting so long.


End file.
